Five Sentences
by Sanetwin
Summary: Quinn hates it when teachers think that a few emotional sentences could actually change somebody's life...I am terrible at summaries. Just give it a chance ;


Second Fabarry Fic, kind of excited to see how I did.

* * *

Quinn stares blankly at the paper in her hands; her teacher gave the class pieces of papers with motivational quotes about life, trying to get them to think about what to do in their future. She holds in a scoff and lets the paper drop onto her desk, leaving it hidden and forgotten underneath piles of homework. She hates it when teachers try to change their lives with emotional bullshit.

**~~Watch your thoughts, for they become words~~**

It takes her a few weeks before she even thinks about the paper again; it begins with a stray thought, a simple mistake. While she is kissing Sam, she keeps herself distant from him, yanking away his strong arms that grab and cling to her. She hates it when he tries to touch her, ever sense she got pregnant the thought of anything more than kissing with anyone makes her gag. However, for a split second she imagines brunette hair and soft, kind lips. A single word rips from her lips and she immediately regrets it,

"Rachel" Quinn gasps and for a moment time seems to stop as she thinks about what just happened…she did not just say Rachel's name…did she? Not even Man hands or Treasure Trail, she said Rachel's name while kissing Sam. Sam tears himself away from her with a confused and hurt expression. She feels her face burn with humiliation, she feels like she should say something, anything. But she has no idea what to say because she has no idea what had just come over her. So they sit in silence for a split second, she memorizes the interesting pattern in Sam's carpet while his eyebrows furrow and his large lips form a frown. Guilt burns in her chest, hotter than the heat in her face, brighter than the humiliation she feels for the two of them. Biting her lip she straightens her cheerleading skirt "It has been a long day, cheerleading, glee…I am tired." She murmurs, worrying her lip anxiously

"Yeah sure, you are just tired, I understand." He says too quickly, thankful for any kind of excuse for what had just happened because anything was better than what was going on in his head. And with that, they leave, both feeling confused but Quinn knows one thing, she will not let something like that happen ever again.

**~~Watch your words, for they become actions~~**

Icy cherry corn syrup sloshes over the sides of the cup as she walks down the halls, her eyes gleam as she sees people cringe and wince away from her. But she does not pay any attention to the regular people in the halls, she has a destination. Rachel Berry, she smirks as she sees the girl down the hall. She wears an especially hideous argyle sweater with kittens playing with a string and is writing vigorously in her bedazzled notebook.

Quinn reaches her side just in time for the Diva to snap her notebook closed, nodding to herself with accomplishment, her head snaps up at the exact moment that Quinn leans on the locker beside her. Quinn puts on her sweetest smile and holds the slushie up, relishing the terrified look in Rachel's brown eyes as the cup comes closer.

"Hey Manhands, I got a slushie, just for you." Rachel takes an involuntary step backwards.

"Oh, hello Quinn, you didn't have to do that, I have previously taken a sip from my homemade lemonade and thus do not need any slushies…um but thank you for the offer…I should be leaving." Quinn rolls her eyes and grabs Rachel's arm, dragging her back to her. Rachel huffs angrily and crosses her arms in front of her, squeezing her chocolate brown eyes shut. "Fine, if you must, then just get it over with, I have to change into my extra set of clothing and I would rather not be late to my next class."

The red liquid swirls in the cup, urging her on. However, Rachel's brown hair is in loose ringlets and it would be a shame to ruin one of Rachel's rare good hair days. Quinn growls as she mentally urges her hand to move and throw the slushie at Rachel but something keeps her hand still. Begrudgingly Quinn moves the slushie away from Rachel and brings it up to her own lips, taking a large gulp, feeling the cherry flavored ice slush down her throat.

To protect her reputation she rolls her eyes at Rachel and puts on her best scowl, the girl opens her eyes slowly making Quinn curse because, damn it, Rachel sees right through her. The brunette grins, practically cracking her face in two and gives Quinn a look, as if it doesn't matter that Quinn were just going to throw a slushie into her face and make her eyes burn, she is still proud of her. Rachel is far to forgiving, Quinn muses silently.

The look she gives Quinn makes her stomach turn with dread because she knows that this is the first somewhat kind thing she has done for Rachel, it also makes her heart race blissfully knowing that Rachel will be annoying everybody with her cheerfulness for the rest of the day.

The smile on her lips grows as she makes her way through the hallway, drinking the slushie meant for Rachel.

**~~Watch your actions, for they become habits~~**

Santana glowers at Quinn from the mirror, smacking her lips as she finishes putting on her lip-gloss. They sit in Quinn's house, over sophomore year they hung out at Quinn's house everyday after Cheerios practice because her mother was never home and her father was to busy obsessing over the bible, or something like that. Even now, with her father gone and mother still gone half the time, they are no longer best friends, with Santana's boob job and Quinn using her to get to the top. They still hang out here, together.

"I almost don't want to ask this because it will make you think that I actually care, but you have been acting really strangely." Santana's black eyes glare at Quinn and Brittany nudges her, smiling kindly. Quinn squares her shoulders and puts on a mask of boredom, reapplying her make up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the girl behind her simply chuckles

"Oh please, you haven't been hanging out with us; you never slushie Berry anymore, Sam says you have been ignoring him. You are always ogling Manhands in Glee. If I didn't know better, I would say you had the hots for the little midget. I never would have thought that Quinn Fabray would become a dyke."

"Why are you calling Q a duck? I like ducks but they don't look like Q very much…well except one..."

"No B…she means Dy- Ouch!" Santana jabs Quinn in the ribs, hard, shutting her up, and surely bruising her ribcage, Santana simply smiles at Brittany and encourages her to continue.

"I picked the duck up and pet it, I tried to keep it, but it didn't fit in my pocket, and the guards didn't let me take it out of the park so I had to let it go. It had red feet just like your uniform Q! It was so cute." When Brittany finishes, she stares off for a moment, looking a little sad, The Latina holds her hand giving Brittany a comforting smile. After a minute, the brunette clears her throat and then glares at Quinn again.

"Anyway…I really don't care about how you decide to spend your time, just realize that your newly redeemed reputation is at stake hanging out with that little weirdo."

"She isn't weird," The blond says softly, fidgeting with the seams of her uniform and the Latina just chuckles again.

"Rupaul has already got you whipped and you guys haven't even slept together…no wonder you don't let anybody tease her anymore."

"We are not dating! You have no idea what you're talking about...I don't even like her." The last part falls flat and she clears her throat, trying unsuccessfully to cover up the lie.

"I really don't care, but you keep up those puppy dog eyes, trying to woo her or whatever. Then I might just use your freaky lesbianism and get my way back to the top of the Pyramid." However, Santana's gaze softens again as she glances at Brittany, who is currently half sitting on the Latina's lap.

"Look who's talking S" Quinn retorts sourly

"Shut up."

She waits until everybody is gone, the soft noises in the kitchen indicate that her mother is finally home, and probably wasted, she picks up her phone and calls Rachel. She is not quite sure why she has her number on the speed dial but the last thing she wants right now is to stay in this hellhole a second longer.

**~~Watch your habits, for they become your character~~**

The cool night air lightly brushes against their faces as they sway together in the swings; Quinn stays silent, brushing the tanbark away with her foot,

"To be honest Quinn, I have no idea why you invited me here, I kind of got the gist that you hated me." A blow of guilt makes her heart sink, Rachel must have seen her frown because she is suddenly blubbering and talking at an incomprehensible speed. "Not that I mind or anything, I love spending time at the park… in the middle of the night, I am just a little bit surprised." Quinn's heart constricts with another wave of guilt, and she almost apologizes, for everything she has done to the shorter girl, but her stupid pride gets in the way and she swallows her words.

"I don't hate you" She decides to go with the lame comment, not admitting to anything or apologizing to anything, but the four words seem to satisfy the little diva anyway because her grin grows slightly, gleaming in the night air. "And I invited you here, Rachel, because Finn keeps bragging to Sam that you are better than me at everything." Fear flashes in the shorter girl's eyes for a split second, she furrows her eyebrows, and "You know I have to protect my reputation…" Dramatic sigh, "So now I have to have a jumping contest with you." Rachel laughs nervously and Quinn quickly pumps her legs, swinging her higher and higher.

"For a moment, I thought you brought me here too pull me into some horrific and traumatizing prank."

"Rach…you do realize I am winning right now," When there is no response she looks back to find Rachel furiously swinging her legs and catching up with her quickly. Rachel laughs like a maniac as she finally catches up with Quinn and she jumps quickly, flailing in the air until she falls onto the tanbark with a hard thump, silently thanking God that she is no longer pregnant. She turns over, laughing, but her laughter quickly dies off when she sees Rachel leap off the swing set and dive towards her. They collide and the brunette knocks the wind out of Quinn as she collapses onto her. With a pained gasp, they roll and tumble in the tanbark, each girl trying to fall farther than the next, until Rachel finally falls on top of Quinn in a hopeless heap of tangled limbs. "Ugh…Berry, you're crushing me…" The girl beams and they both realize at the exact moment that their faces are far too close to be considered normal. A small blush creeps up Rachel's features as she attempts to detangle from Quinn while the cheerleader tries her best not to stare at Rachel's red lips. Finally, Rachel's non-manly hands come up and allow her to jump off Quinn.

They sit together in silence for a long moment and Quinn brings her knees to her chest, looking at the girl beside her, who is now beaming like she has just won a Tony award and Quinn does her best to refrain from rolling her eyes. Just as Quinn is about to ask what is making her smile like that Rachel speaks.

"I win Quinn…," they both giggle at the lame rhyme and Quinn finally looks to see that Rachel is in fact, an inch in front of her.

"I guess Finn was right, you're better than me at everything."

"That's not true, I will never be as popular as you, and I will never be able to perfect that scowl you wear to freak out everyone around you…I can never throw a slushie as hard as you can." Rachel's voice turns from trying to be helpful to sour and she pouts slightly. Something clicks inside Quinn and she forgets her pride

"I'm sorry Rachel…for everything, and I have probably done more than you could ever forgive, but you should hear it from me once, before you escape high school and forget all about this crappy high school and become famous. I have changed, I am not that same bitchy cheerleader…and I will never do those things to you again."

"I really want to believe you Quinn; do you promise that you mean it? You won't forget?"

"I promise."

**~~Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny~~**

Quinn scowls as she looks at the soggy paper bag that is supposed to hold her lunch; with a sigh, she realizes she must have grabbed her mother's lunch. She unscrews the cap to her bottled water and gags as the pungent smell of alcohol fills her knows. This is going to be a horrible day, first Sam breaks up with her, complaining that she has been to distant and basically a terrible girlfriend, Sue was especially angry at her today because her leg quivered again in the pyramid, Sue was convinced that she was pregnant again. Now she has to add onto a ruined lunch to the list of horrible things. She is going to be hungry today, she groans as she throws the bag away, her stomach growls at her angrily. Quinn takes a quick look around the lunch room, seeing her Cheerios friends who are currently giggling and scribbling something down on their yearbooks, then she glances at Rachel who sits alone eating her sandwich gracefully. With a sigh, Quinn sits down on the seat beside her.

"Where's your boyfriend Be- Rachel?" Rachel grimaces and puts down her sandwich.

"I broke up with him." Quinn quirks her eyebrow, urging Rachel to continue and with another sigh she does. "He wasn't a good boyfriend; he constantly complained about me and was never happy around me. Whenever I was around him, I was either depressed or trying to change myself to meet his criteria of a perfect girl, which led me to the conclusion of dumping him." She lets out a drawn out sigh

"So basically his same old douche-bag self"

"Yes exactly." They laugh wildly and some of the Cheerios glare at them, eyeing Quinn strangely, as if trying to communicate with her and tell her to get back to their own table before she commits social suicide. Brittany waves to her, blissfully unaware of everyone else's glares, Santana slaps a few of the little Cheerios heads to shape up and stop staring; they are good friends, in their own way. Rachel suddenly gives her the sandwich that was in her hands and Quinn eyes it suspiciously.

"You didn't poison this did you?"

"What? No! I accidentally grabbed my Daddy's lunch and he put bacon in his sandwich, I tried to eat around it but I didn't want to take a chance, the smell was making me think of little piglet in Winnie the Pooh…" She pauses as Quinn stuffs the entire sandwich into her mouth whole.

"Rach…you had me at bacon" She tries to blubber out as food spills from her full mouth.

"Quinn…I am afraid to announce that you are preposterously a heartless carnivore."

"Proud to be it"

They sit in the lunchroom, stuck in their own conversations until the bell rings, indicating that Glee will start soon. Rachel stands up quickly starting to storm out of the lunchroom, expecting to be given the cold shoulder. "Hey wait up! Let me walk you to class, we don't have to run away from each other all the time, pretending that we don't know each other." Rachel's expression immediately makes her blush and she steps back "I-I mean unless you don't want me to…I can…walk a different way."

"No!" Quinn flinches at the outburst and Rachel looks a bit flustered her self. "I mean, I would love to walk with you to class." People glance at the two of them as they walk together to Glee class…the Cheerleader and the Glee dork, it was so wrong, and Quinn didn't care, she walked side by side fully aware about what she was doing to her reputation. However, when people glared for two long, Quinn gave her best glare towards the group and they cowered away, loosing eye contact immediately. Yeah, she still had it, Rachel's hand brushes against her own, and she feels little tingles on her skin from where it met with Rachel's hand, huh, that has never happened.

When they reach the classroom, Quinn leans against the door, crossing her arms against her chest and gazes at Rachel. She cannot help but admire the argyle sweater Rachel wears today, there are two hearts intertwined together in the fabric and it matches perfectly with the red and black knee high socks she wears.

As the thought enters her mind, she shakes her head and shudders; she hopes her sense of fashion is not changing. She is not sure if the school could handle two Rachel Berrys. The bell rings again and Rachel's eyes go wide and she trips over herself trying to get into the class.

"Relax Rachel, being a few minutes late won't kill anybody, wow, relax…"

"I feel like such a rebel…" Quinn smirks as Rachel takes a deep breath, accepting her new badass attitude. Quinn feels herself staring at Rachel's lips and she remembers the slip of her mind a week ago, and thinks that maybe the thought was not a mistake. But she dismisses the thought, so she broke up with Finn, it does not mean she will be writing a sequel to Broke Back Mountain…she shakes her head again at the lame joke in her mind…what is with her thoughts today? "Do you want to go out to a movie with me?" Rachel's confident voice pulls her from her daze and she blinks a few times to make sure she heard the girl right.

"Like…friends?" Her heart immediately aches at the thought and Rachel seems to hesitate, she looks like she is about to take back the suggestion and run and hide.

"Um…I-If you want to."

"No!" Rachel widens her eyes and cringes while Quinn rolls her eyes "I mean…I would love to go to a movie with you…I am surprised you didn't ask me in song…I was expecting more Berry."

"Well…I had actually prepared a song by Taylor Swift and serenade you in front of the entire class, then have roses…but I thought the display might upset Finn since I just recently broke up with him." They laugh and she feels her hand graze Rachel's hand one last time before they enter the classroom. Was it really supposed to be this simple?

**Later**

In a desperate attempt to find her cell phone, she finds a piece of paper hidden under all her junk. She glares and scoffs at the five sentences scribbled onto the wrinkled paper that has ruled her life this past week.

_Watch your thoughts for they become words_

_Watch your words for they become actions_

_Watch your actions for they become habits_

_Watch your habits for they become character_

_Watch your character for it becomes destiny_

Unbelievable…her mouth hangs wide open as she stares at the paper in her hand then she smiles to herself as her phone rings, indicating that Rachel Berry is calling her…maybe it is not so bad when teachers try to fill her life with emotional bullshit.

* * *

**Hope this was enjoyable! I made it much longer than my last fic ;) **

**I am not sure if I am doing a sequel or update...IDK...so you can alert but dont be surprised if I just leave it as is.**

**Anyway..comments and constructive critisism is greatly appreciated... xD **


End file.
